yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Prezi
Prezi is a Hungarian software company, producing a cloud-based (SaaS) presentation software and storytelling tool for presenting ideas on a virtual canvas. The product employs a Zooming User Interface (ZUI), which allows users to zoom in and out of their presentation media, and allows users to display and navigate through information within a 2.5D or parallax 3D space on the Z-axis. Prezi was officially established in 2009 by co-founders Adam Somlai-Fischer, Peter Halacsy and Peter Arvai. History Prezi (or Prezi.com) was created by the support of Kitchen Budapest and Magyar Telekom in 2008 in order to replace the ordinary slide based presentations. Today the project is assisted by Sunstone Capital. The actual development was done by Zui Labs led by its three Hungarian founders Péter Árvai, Szabolcs Somlai-Fischer and Péter Halácsy. The word prezi is the Hungarian short form of presentation. Products and features Prezi ZUI The Prezi online and offline ZUI editors employ a common tool palette, allowing users to pan and zoom, and to size, rotate, or edit an object. The user places objects on a canvas and navigates between videos, images, texts and other presentation media. Frames allow grouping of presentation media together as a single presentation object. Paths are navigational sequences that connect presentation objects for the purposes of structuring a linear presentation. Prezi Desktop Prezi Desktop allows Prezi Pro or Edu Pro subscribers to work off-line and create and save their presentations on their own Windows or Mac (but not Linux) systems. Prezi Desktop Editor allows users to work on the presentation off- line which come in .pez file format, to keep it confidential on user's computer, however this feature comes only with the licensed version. Users can have files up to 50 MB in size when signing up using a school login e-mail address. 50 MB storage capability doesn't affect when users use an appropriate third-party conversion software with FLV or SWF format. Working with images not supported in the online editor may be possible in the Prezi Desktop Editor. Uploading such images through uploading a Prezi from Prezi Desktop Editor, will lead to images not visible online. Also, users cannot upload files to online Prezi from Prezi Desktop Editor that are bigger than their available online storage. Prezi Collaborate Prezi Collaborate is an online collaboration feature that allows up to ten people (co-located or geographically separated) to co-edit and show their presentations in real time. Users participate in a prezi simultaneously, and each is visually represented in the presentation window by a small avatar. Although Prez Meetings can be done simultaneously that is not the only option. Participants can be invited to edit the Prezi presentation at a later time if they wish. A link will be sent and the participant has up to ten days to edit the presentation. Prezi Meeting is included in all license types. Prezi Viewer for iPad Prezi Viewer is an app developed for the iPad for viewing prezis created on one's Prezi online account. The iPad touchscreen and multi-touch user interface enables users to pan, and pinch to zoom in or out of their media. Prezzip also offers templates for PreziU, with tool kits and visuals for file presentations. Revenue model Prezi uses the freemium model. Customers who use the product's Public license must publish their work on the Prezi.com website, which is publicly viewable. Customers who pay for a Prezi Enjoy or Prezi Pro can make their presentations privately. Only Pro license users have access to Prezi Desktop, which enables offline editing. Prezi also offers an educational license for students and educators. Uses Business and conferences Some users at the World Economic Forum are currently using Prezi for their presentations. Many TED Conference speakers have used Prezi, including TED curator Chris Anderson, who used a Prezi for his TEDGlobal 2010 presentation: How Web Video Powers Global Innovation. Michael Chasen, President/CEO of Blackboard, Inc., used Prezi to deliver the keynote at their BbWorld 2011 annual users' conference. FBLA members have recently started using this software. Education Prezi is used at Oregon State University, as well as at the Dwight School and elsewhere in primary education and higher education. It can be used by teachers and students to collaborate on presentations with multiple users having access and the ability to edit the same presentation, and to allow students to construct and present their knowledge in different learning styles. The product is also being used in e-learning and edutainment. However note that Prezi is considered by Web2Access to be an 'inaccessible service'. Educators have been advised that Prezi is not ADA/508 compliant and that an accessible PowerPoint version of the presentation should be provided online for students where a Prezi has been used. Information visualization In July 2011, The Guardian used Prezi to publish a new world map graphic on their website, for an article about the newly independent South Sudan. Platform compatibility Prezi is developed in Adobe Flash, Adobe AIR and built on top of Django. It is therefore compatible with most modern computers and web browsers. However, it does not comply with web standards, since it is still necessary to install the Adobe Flash plug-in. Criticism Some users have criticized Prezi’s “zooming user interface (ZUI),” claiming it can induce nausea. The company has acknowledged this potential effect and offers tutorials with recommendations for use of layout to avoid excessive visual stimulation. Others have criticized the Prezi’s lack of font and color options. Notably, Presentation Zen author Garr Reynolds once stated that he had never seen a good presentation using Prezi and was looking for one; in a later post, he refers to Chris Anderson’s talk at TED Global 2010 as one of the best TED talks ever, commenting that it was a good use of Prezi. Unfortunately, as Prezi a Flash-based online zooming tool, most elements of the presentation cannot be read aloud by users with disabilities by means of a screen reader (e.g. it is not possible to add alt tags to images and iframes used for the page design, and templates, have been built to work within without accessibility options). Prezi is considered by Web2Access to be an 'inaccessible service'. Educators have been advised that Prezi is not ADA/508 compliant and that an accessible PowerPoint version of the presentation should be provided online for students where a Prezi has been used. See also * Presentation software * Scientific visualization * Data Presentation Architecture References External links * Category:Zoomable user interfaces Category:Panorama viewers Category:Presentation software Category:Knowledge representation Category:Diagrams Category:Notetaking software